Xigbars scar
by invaderhorizongreen
Summary: This is a glimpse of spending some time with the origination members.


Why Xigbar has an eye patch.

I own no one here, and this is from a dream of mine.

It was a quiet day in the lounge except for invader who was running around like a manic. She was doing so after dumping a bucket of ice water on the wrong nobody. Invader had been aiming for Axel but got Larxene instead. Along the way she ran into Xigbar and Luxord who were talking casually.

"Hey where is the fire kiddo?" Said Xigbar.

"Can't, talk angry Larxene after me." She sputtered.

"We will hide you on one condition." Piped up Luxord "You have to explain, why Xigbar has an eye patch.

That made Xigbar just roll his eye, and point a gun at the gambler.

"This better be good." He hissed.

Invader just stood there looking up at him, then smiled an evil grin.

"That is easy she said." With a smirk. "He has one because he, was born with corneal corruption." she mused.

"What now?" Said Luxord confused

"Evil eye you dolt." Shot back Xigbar. "But I need a better story than that."

"I AM NOT FINISHED!" She shouted. "Now let me continue."

"Take it easy." Said luxord shaking a bit, he had to admit she was scary when yelling.

Xigbar put the gun down and stared at her, she never yelled ,Invader was a quiet sweet person. Hearing her yell made him jump a little, though he would never admit it.

"As I was saying, he was born with an evil eye, but this was no ordinary evil eye." Invader continued. "This evil eye could curse people, depending on how long one stared at it. "

"Oh this is getting good." Smiled Xigbar.

"Well one day he gave an evil eye, so evil that it shot out flames, then lava, and finally melted right out of the socket."Invader spoke.

That made the two of them go quiet and stare at her, wondering where in the hell the got this. Xigbar was a bit disturbed, yet amused at the same time.

"Go on" He laughed.

"Furthermore a phantom evil eye, even more powerful took its place, and has even more horrible curses!" She explained. "Glancing at it will curse you for a year, gazing at it a century, but locking eyes with it will curse your for all eternity!"

Luxord let out a laugh at that, till Xigbar glared at him.

"That is way it is always covered, so no one will have to face that terrible curse!" Invader concluded.

Xigbar was now staring at her, then an Idea popped into his head.

"Say you would not mind, explaining how Saix got his scar?" He inquired.

"I don't think he would like that." Spoke up Invader.

"I would not like what?" Came the voice of Saix.

"Hey the twerp is mine!" Called Larxene.

"Yay I am being fought over!" Cheered invader. "Larxene you like me don't you."

"I ...what now, HELL NO!" Larxene shouted.

"Then why are you saying, she is yours?" Snickered Xigbar.

"Admit it, you think, she is like a little sister." Mused Luxord.

"I do not!" Hissed Larxene.

"Then how do you explain, these photos of you hugging her." Said Xigbar.

"What pics, why am I unconscious in them?" Said Invader.

"You were sick remember." Chimed in Luxord.

"Please tell me you don't have any of Marluxia carrying me." Invader protested.

"I can't say." Replied Xigbar looking away.

"That was fun putting you in a dress." Laughed Luxord.

"Larxene kill him please, you have my permission, in fact you can make mince meat out of him." Invader offered.

With that the savage nymph chased off Luxord, who was cursing he had once again walked right into a trap.

Meanwhile Invader explained to Saix why Xigbar has his eye patch, and he gets wide eyed, then gives her a strange look.

"So can she explain that scar of yours." Said Xigbar.

"I suppose so." Saix sighed.

"Well Saix has that scar because he is secretly a cyborg." Said Invader. "Only he is a cyborg through nanobots."

Xigbar laughed till Saix glared at him, then frowned at Invader.

"That scar is from where the kill switch should have been, only he went berserk and killed the scientists." Invader continued. "Then he destroyed the lab, and to this day no one knows where it once was." "Later on the superior found him wandering the streets, and the rest is history."

Saix just looked at her in disbelief, and asked where she got that.

"Of the top of my head." She replied. "Can I go now?"

"Yes you may go." Said Saix.


End file.
